


Случайности

by LoBeliever



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на фесте "Крис/Адам. После крупной ссоры с женой, закончившейся решением на время разъехаться, Крис едет в ЛА и в аэропорту сталкивается с Адамом"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайности

Выравнивание по ширине  
Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.  
\- Пиво? – бросает Адам через плечо.  
\- Что-нибудь покрепче, если можно, - отзывается Крис, закрывая входную дверь.  
Он кидает сумку на пороге и проходит вглубь дома вслед за хозяином.  
\- Можно и покрепче, - Адам открывает бар в гостиной и, чуть отступив, демонстрирует его содержимое.  
\- Виски, - однозначно кивает Крис.  
Адам протягивает ему стакан, ограничивая себя все-таки пивом. Цель напиться сегодня только у одного из них.  
\- За встречу что ли? – поднимает стакан Крис.  
\- За встречу.  
Еще пару часов назад, возвращаясь домой, Адам не мог подумать, что они с Крисом будут распивать на его диване этим же вечером. Аллена он встретил в аэропорту. Странного, будто потерянного и решающего, куда ему податься. И хотя Крис мужественно делал вид, что все хорошо, Адам использовал все свое обаяние, чтобы уговорить друга, что тому просто необходимо выпить и поговорить.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он уже в такси.  
\- Мы решили разъехаться на время, - Крис прикусил губу.  
Причины, следствия – это не очень волновало Адама. Криса он знал хорошо, даже слишком хорошо. Парень обладал завышенным чувством вины и потому, чтобы не произошло у них с женой, все равно наверняка винил себя.  
\- Понятно.  
Это их собственная линия поведения. Необходимый минимум информации и понимание. Невмешательство. Я готов слушать, если ты готов говорить. И никак иначе. Я не лезу, если ты не хочешь рассказывать. Так повелось с тех пор, как они оказались еще в первой совместной дюжине на шоу и неожиданно для себя нашли друг в друге безмолвных собеседников.

\- О чем ты задумался? – перебивает его размышления Крис.  
\- О нас с тобой времен постголивудской недели.  
\- Да, - усмехается Крис. – Нашли друг друга два одиночества. Один с тайной, второй просто зашуганный.  
\- Я не скрывался, меня не спрашивали, - возражает Адам.  
\- Эй! – Аллен несильно толкает его в плечо - Ты сейчас должен был сказать: «Что ты, Крис! Ты не зашуганный!».  
Адам смеется. Оказывается, этого чертовски не хватало. Вот этого простого общения. Когда не надо играть на публику. Когда не надо улыбаться блядской улыбкой, на которую западают девочки и мальчики. Не надо никого из себя строить. Потому что рядом тот, кто видел тебя еще без грима. В поношенной серой кофте с капюшоном и потертых джинсах. Для кого ты просто Адам, а не король глэм-рока.  
Они пьют и вспоминают мелочи, которые принадлежат только им. И Крис в какой-то момент срывается. Так, что Адаму остается только слушать. Он молчит, выслушивает, подавляя желание погладить Криса по волосам, словно ребенка, и сказать «Малыш, ты не виноват».  
\- Это все неправильно, - Аллен почти плачет и устало трет глаза.  
\- Так, - Адам встает и тянет его вверх за руку, - сейчас ты пойдешь спать. И завтра с утра тебе станет легче.  
\- Наверное, - соглашается Крис. – Спасибо.  
Он подымается на мысочках, неловко, но настойчиво целует губы Адама.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Ламберт улыбается добро и аккуратно отодвигает Криса, держа за плечи.  
\- Ты хотел тогда, помнишь?

Адам помнит.  
Хоть ни город, ни дата не остались в памяти. Усталость давала о себе знать. Они ночевали в какой-то провинциальной гостинице, привычно делили один номер. Уже так знакомо, так удобно. Адам поймал себя на мысли, что Крис так давно рядом, что стал ближе, чем многие. Ближе чем коллега. Возможно, ближе чем друг.  
Алкоголя было слишком много. И он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что был только алкоголь.  
\- Жизнь рок-звезд, - протянул тогда Крис, выдыхая облачко сладковатого дыма. Он смеялся так, что постоянно скатывался с кровати. И в итоге Адам просто уселся рядом с ним на пол.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - внезапно сказал он, совершенно четко вдруг осознав, что это не дружеское признание, а Крис в ответ засмеялся.  
\- Это взаимно, - ответил он и прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Адама. – Что ты обычно делаешь с теми, кого любишь?  
Поцелуй получился порывистый и агрессивный. Адам на грани сознания понимал, что это первый и последний шанс. И целовал так, чтобы впитать в себя всего Криса. Он оторвался от него, только когда Аллен уже изо всех сил пытался отползти.  
\- Я не могу, прости.  
\- Я… - Адам протрезвел мгновенно.  
О чем он думал?!  
– Извини, я не должен был, это просто алкоголь и…  
Крис не дал ему договорить, приложил палец к его губам.  
\- Ты этого хотел. И я этого хотел. Но я… Я все-таки не смог бы быть с парнем. А просто секс разрушит нашу дружбу, - для пьяного он говорил слишком здравые вещи.  
\- И давно ты об этом думаешь?  
\- Достаточно, - отмахнулся Крис.  
Они больше не курили в тот вечер. И не пили.  
Адам засыпал на кровати Криса. Прижимая его к себе в знак того, что никогда не могло бы быть. Больше они про это не говорили.

\- Ты тогда отказался, помнишь?  
Крис качает головой.  
\- Помню, но это было тогда.  
Он снова тянется к губам Адама, и тот позволяет ему поцеловать себя, прежде чем вновь отстранить его и чмокнуть в нос.  
\- Ты не трезв, и я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел о чем-то утром.  
\- Я не пожалею.  
\- Поговорим утром.  
Уложить Криса оказывается почти непосильной задачей. Он цепляется за Адама руками, пытаясь урвать поцелуй, заставить передумать. В какой-то момент Адам не сдерживается, вжимает Криса в постель, целует жадно, заставляя их обоих задыхаться, и с трудом отрывается от желанных губ.  
\- Спи, - просит он.  
Крис смотрит на него обиженно, но засыпает мгновенно, лишь только позволив себе закрыть глаза.  
Адам теребит его взъерошенные волосы.  
Ночь обещает быть длинной.

Крис встает на час позже его. И появляется на кухне, когда Ламберт готовит яичницу. Лучший завтрак холостяка. Услышав шаги Аллена, Адам замирает на секунду. Надо что-то сказать и предложить.  
\- Аспирин, пиво, кофе? – он старается выглядеть беззаботно, оборачиваясь.  
\- Все сразу? – улыбается Крис. От его привычной улыбки становится легче.  
\- Если хочешь. Но я бы не советовал, - Адам возвращается к плите. – Садись.  
Он раскладывает яичницу на тарелки.  
\- Ты решил, что хочешь? – спрашивает он, автоматически доставая кофейные чашки.  
Дыхание Криса внезапно обжигает где-то в районе шеи.  
\- Тебя, - выдыхает он. И Адам поспешно ставит кружки и накрывает дрожащими руками ладони, обнимающие его за талию.  
\- Ты точно проспался? – он спрашивает с сарказмом, но на самом деле внутри все сворачивается в узел.  
\- Я не был настолько пьян.  
Адам разворачивается и перехватывает инициативу – потому что прятать маленького Криса в своих объятиях намного логичнее.  
\- И что мы будем делать теперь? – спрашивает Адам.  
\- Ну, - Крис ведет носом, - я наделся на яичницу.  
\- Говорят, холодная она вкуснее.  
\- Я не против проверить это, - отзывает Крис, подставляя под поцелуи лицо и шею.


End file.
